


Tsuresara Meeting

by XenobladeWarrior1958



Series: Tsuresara Series [2]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 04:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5991439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XenobladeWarrior1958/pseuds/XenobladeWarrior1958
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a bit of fluff on how my OC's in the Tsuresara series met. Applies mainly to the original, but can be applied to the remake up until the end.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tsuresara Meeting

Alexia sighed as she walked her dog, Bailey. The dog yipped and barked, happy in the sunlight, but for Alexia, the day might as well have been a rainstorm. School and her family were getting worse and worse, but now her friends had abandoned her and she was feeling lonely.

Taking out her DSi, Alexia began playing her game  _ Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia _ . She was capturing an elusive Zangoose when a young girl squealed.

"Hi there! What are you playing?" The girl asked, excited. Alexia looked up to see a ten year-old girl with brown hair and brown eyes looking up at her. Alexia frowned, not remembering the girl ever living on her street.

"Uh, it's  _ Pokémon Ranger: Shadows of Almia _ ." Alexia said, hoping the girl would leave. Instead the girl smiled wider.

"Oh, I love that game! But I can never beat it." The girl looked sad for a moment, but brightened up a second later. "Hey, maybe you can give me some advice!"

"Sure." Alexia said.  _ Then I can get on with my life. _ "What's your name?"

"Moppet. So, how do you defeat Drapion?" Moppet asked, sitting down. Alexia sat next to her.

"Well, I used Starly as my partner and used a bunch of Drowzees for psychic types." She explained.

"Cool! Where do you live? We just moved here!" Moppet said, bouncing around.

"Whoa kid, slow down. I live over there, with the same type and color of minivan." Alexia pointed up the street. By this time, Moppet's mother had come out.

"Hey there, Moppet. Making a new friend?" She asked, smiling. Alexia felt her heart ache, seeing the relationship between a mother and daughter that she had never gotten.

"Uh-huh. She has the same kind of car!" Moppet said excitedly.

"I have to take my dog back." Alexia said, hoping for an easy exit. Bailey barked in response.

"Ooo, doggy!" Moppet ran up to the dog and began patting her.

"Sorry, kid- err, Moppet, I've got to go. Bye." Alexia tugged on her lease and left, thinking,  _ God, I hope I never had to go through that again. _

Unfortunately, an hour later while Alexia was on the computer, Kevin yelled down the stairs of the basement. "There's some twerp here asking about you! If it's another of those weird kids, I'm telling dad that you gave a complete stranger our address again!" He called, smirking to himself.

"Shut up, Kevin!" Alexia yelled, going outside to find Moppet.

"Hi! I made you some Pokémon cards! I want you to meet my older sister!" She said happily.

"Sure." Alexia said, hoping that after this it would end.  _ Her sister's probably boy-crazy or a pink fiend. Ugh, more girly-girls for my school. _

However, upon entering the computer room, there was an exceptionally tall girl sitting at the computer. She had very long hair done up in a ponytail and light brown eyes. Turning around, the girl waved and smiled. "Hello."

Alexia couldn't help but smile at the girl. "Hey, my name's Alexia."

The girl continued to smile. "My name's Lane and I think you know Moppet, right?" Alexia nodded. "So, you want to watch?"

Alexia sat down, looking at the screen. "It's Sims 3, and it's really fun. I can make you a Sims, if you want." Lane explained, and Alexia's smile grew wider.

For the rest of the afternoon, until Alexia's father called her cell and yelled at her to get her ass home, Alexia and Lane got to know each other better and better. Over the next few days, they became incredible to best friends.

"You know, I was kind of using your sister to see you the first few times." Alexia admitted on the third day.

"Hey, when Moppet told me about you, my first thought was 'Ugh, not another one of Moppet's annoying friends!'." Lane said, and the two laughed.

"I think you're like the big sister I never had but always wanted." Alexia told her. "And since I feel that way..." Alexia looked around to make sure no one else was within earshot. Lane's smile faded.

"Something wrong?" She asked. Alexia sighed.

"Actually, there's something I've been doing that... isn't very good." Alexia rolled up her sleeve to reveal the multiple scars of cutting. Lane gasped.

"You're a cutter? I... never would have guessed." She whispered.

"Please don't tell anyone, but I've been addicted to cutting my arms for over two years, but I've seen what happens to people and have started trying to stop for the past couple of months. The problem is I've always felt like there was no way out. But now, I know I have a chance. Please, I need to stop. Help me." Alexia pleaded, looking at Lane. Slowly Lane pulled down Alexia's sleeve.

"I promise I'll help you. You're like my sister, maybe more than Moppet." She whispered.

It was months before Alexia finally was declared clean by Lane.

"How do you feel?" Lane asked.

"Different. I mean, I was once so used to seeing my bloodstained arms that I didn't care, but now I see the harm and pain of cutting. Thanks." Alexia smiled, looking down at her arms. Unlike a counselor or therapist, who would have tried to just make Alexia go cold turkey, Lane slowly had her do less and less cuts until she no longer felt the need to do any.

"You sure you can cope with the stress?" Lane asked.

"I'll be fine. Believe me; I never want to go back to it." Alexia said.


End file.
